<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>voluntary victim by thedisasternerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370825">voluntary victim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd'>thedisasternerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha-17 has feelings and no idea what to do with them, Alpha-17 is an Asshole, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Dreadful Flirt, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Unresolved Sexual Tension, explanation enough, gonna go with that one, there's a lot of unresolved but also resolved tension?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You telling me my head's small?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No," Kenobi gives him a cheeky smile and Alpha-17 seriously considers giving Cody a medal for putting up with this bastard, "only that your helmet's smaller than that one."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One day, one sweet day, Alpha will throttle him. That day is, sadly, not today. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Alpha's a patient man. He can wait. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine,” he hands his bucket over to the Jedi, the action coming surprisingly easily, “don’t break it.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, mentioned possible one-sided CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Alpha17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>voluntary victim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That helmet doesn't fit properly." Alpha tells him.</p>
<p>It's an irritatingly cute look, Kenobi in a too big trooper helmet; when he tilts his head it knocks to the side. It makes him look like a tooka that got its head stuck in a box.</p>
<p>Alpha's about 90% sure that Kenobi only takes it off because he wants to make a pouty face at Alpha, for some reason. And for all that he's <em> "The Jedi" </em> Alpha knows that he's actually a karking childish <em> asshole </em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he's also a <em> handsome </em> asshole and that just makes him all the more annoying - Alpha really shouldn't be thinking about how Kenobi's hair is tousled from taking the normal-sized helmet off his too-small head. </p>
<p>"It's rather big." Kenobi says loftily, as if he has any superiority in this situation, and sets the bucket down awkwardly on the table. "Maybe I should try yours, Seven?"</p>
<p>Another annoying thing about Kenobi: his nickname for Alpha and his subtle insults. And his hidden motives, damn him.</p>
<p>"You telling me my head's small?"</p>
<p>"No," Kenobi gives him a cheeky smile and Alpha-17 seriously considers giving Cody a medal for putting up with this bastard, "only that your helmet's smaller than that one."</p>
<p>One day, one sweet day, Alpha will throttle him. That day is, sadly, not today. </p>
<p>But Alpha's a patient man. He can wait. </p>
<p>“Fine,” he hands his bucket over to the Jedi, the action coming surprisingly easily, “don’t break it.”</p>
<p>“I would <em> never, </em>” Kenobi’s scoff sounds a little grainy through the helmet’s filters, “how does this look?”</p>
<p>“Like you need an entire set of armour with that.” Alpha says, instead of <em> you look good in my armour, in my colours </em>. “So, like an idiot.”</p>
<p>Kenobi's pouting under the helmet, Alpha-17 knows this for sure. It's a shame that he can't see it, because the Jedi looks so pretty when he pouts.</p>
<p>After Jabiim Alpha has what could be a sixth sense, a prickly sort of awareness of Kenobi. It drives him crazy and yet he almost can't seem to get enough of the Jedi. Whenever Kenobi isn't there, Alpha can't get him out of his brain and his entire body itches like his skin's too tight. Whenever Kenobi's around Alpha feels like he's on fire, like he's drowning, like Kenobi's-</p>
<p>If this is how Cody feels, Alpha's karked. Well, he's significantly less karked than Cody is - Alpha-17 has a feeling that the boy's fallen hard for his general. Way too hard. Then again, Cody never did anything by halves. He was all or nothing, just like Prime, just like Alpha-17 himself.</p>
<p>Kenobi's still wearing Alpha's helmet. It's stupid to be jealous of Cody, but Kenobi's here with Alpha and he's wearing Alpha's kriffing armour. The Jedi may be an idiot but he's also smart enough to know that it's… <em> not right </em>for a clone to share their armour with someone if the situation isn't dire or there isn't an element of something deeper between them. Alpha knows most clones would trust their generals with their armour, or a particularly close brother, or, hells, maybe even some lover they'd found. But otherwise, to give just anyone your armour is unthinkable. And Alpha-17 knows that Kenobi knows this.</p>
<p>But Kenobi's <em> The Negotiator </em>for a reason. He's always aware of what he's doing, he handpicks his words before he says them, every single action the man does is planned. </p>
<p>So, conclusion: his request for Alpha's helmet was a calculated risk, a test. And he now knows exactly how Alpha feels, knows that they both know what they're developing is becoming more than just unresolved sexual tension. </p>
<p>"I'd ask to try your armour on," Kenobi steps forward, <em> still </em> in Alpha's helmet, but despite the fact that they're not sharing air they're <em> really </em> close and Alpha feels like he's got red-fever, too hot and hyperaware of Kenobi's presence, "but then I realised that you're rather <em> larger </em>than I am and that it probably won't fit. Also, I feel like you should take me to dinner before you take that armour off."</p>
<p>Alpha ignores the odd thrill at the knowledge that yes, he's taller, broader, and far more heavyset than Kenobi - he supposes it’s nice to think that he has some advantage over the Jedi, that he can protect Kenobi if not with the power of his mind but with his body, his own two hands. He also does his best to ignore the fact that all he can think of is taking the stupid kriffing helmet off Kenobi's stupid pretty head and kissing him. </p>
<p>Tunnel vision is an interesting experience when it's Alpha staring into the visor of his own helmet and trying to see Kenobi's eyes through it.</p>
<p>"You've seen me pretty much naked, Kenobi."</p>
<p>Kenobi huffs and the tension eases again as he steps away, pulling the helmet off and then handing it back over to Alpha with a smile, all innocence again. <em> Talk about mixed signals. </em></p>
<p>"You were covered in blood, so I rather hope that doesn't count."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think there's much in the way of taking you out to dinner in Tipoca City, unless you have a thing for nutrient mush."</p>
<p>Kenobi snorts.</p>
<p>"You have a point." He tilts his head in that way he does. <em> Oversized tooka. </em>"And Seven? Call me Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"Yes sir." Alpha dredges up a grin from somewhere and it's funny to see Kenobi wince and give him those infamous tooka eyes of his. "Oh alright, <em> Obi-Wan </em>."</p>
<p>The Jedi's stupidly blinding smile does something to Alpha's insides. It's irritating. Alpha-17 is <em> Alpha-17 </em> he doesn't want these - <em> feelings </em>. He's not going to ignore them and he knows they're there, knows Obi-Wan knows, but a part of him still cries that they're unprofessional. </p>
<p>He can do casual. He's fine with casual. But feelings? They're new and they're a whole new area that he's not used to. And he somehow managed to wade in over his head without realising.</p>
<p>"Seven?" </p>
<p>Right. Kenobi - Obi-Wan, that is - was talking. He has a talent for taking a simple phrase and adding a load of unnecessary words to make it into a load of waffle that's hard to decipher. He's the <em> Negotiator </em>for a reason - the art of spinning complete and utter bullshit into something flowery and nicely scented is a fine one, after all. Obi-Wan had a particular talent for it.</p>
<p>"Just thinking." Alpha says automatically. "You were saying?"</p>
<p>"Don't strain yourself." Kenobi gives him that signature smirk, the one half the galaxy seems to go crazy over, Alpha apparently included. He wonders if the bastard knows about it. Now that Alpha-17 thinks about, he probably doesn't. "I was just asking if you fancied going to get some of that nutrient mush?"</p>
<p>"<em> 'Fancied' </em> ." Alpha parrots in his best approximation of Obi-Wan's posh Coruscanti accent and Obi-Wan flushes indignantly. "Yeah, Obi-Wan. Let's go eat Kamino's best, <em> shall we </em>?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolls his eyes awkwardly and crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Gods, <em> relax, </em>jetii." Alpha-17 slants a smile at the man. "I'm just teasing."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scoffs and smiles, first at the wall and then up at Alpha.</p>
<p>"I am well aware. Shall we?" He drawls, because he's an asshole like that.</p>
<p>(Alpha-17 thinks he might like him just for that, although it's more a whole compilation of different things beginning and ending at "scarily competent").</p>
<p>"Let's go." Alpha starts to stride towards the door out of the office, then remembers.</p>
<p>He spins round and almost collides with Obi-Wan; he clips the man on the nose with his chin, though, making him hiss.</p>
<p>"And that's why you wear a helmet." He smirks and Obi-Wan looks at him balefully. He's cute when he thinks he's threatening (although Alpha has actually seen him angry, has seen him in a fight, and he knows High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi is a force to be reckoned with). "And I forgot to ask: can I kiss you now?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan blinks at him. Then, voice hoarse and eyes oddly surprised: "Yes."</p>
<p>Alpha-17 puts one hand on the back of the Jedi's neck and the other on his waist and pulls him forward until they're sharing air. Obi-Wan's eyes are truly a ridiculous shade and his freckles are even more...<em>well</em>...</p>
<p>Alpha doesn't finish that thought because Obi-Wan presses their lips together for a short kiss, a peck, really, and then pulls away. He's blushing; Alpha's brains are fried from just that one simple kiss.</p>
<p>"Shall we, Seven?" Obi-Wan says. </p>
<p>Alpha nods dumbly and feels himself smile helplessly as Obi-Wan takes him by the wrist and tugs him out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me <a href="https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>